Bleach: Hollow Wars
by Mihawk2002
Summary: Takes Place 12 years after the Quincy War. New enemies, new story ark how will the 13 Gotei face them without the help of Ichigo Kurosaki. This story mainly focuses on the 13 Gotei not Ichigo because well he seems like he retired from being a Soul Reaper. ALSO I DON'T OWN BLEACH THAT RIGHT GOES TO TITE KUBO!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Readers to a Bleach Fanfiction my first Bleach Fanfiction.**

Shunsui was always a man who was laid back, maybe drink some sake. He hated getting serious, even if he is Head Captain of the 13 Gotei. He likes to wear a straw hat with standard Shinigami robes with a captains Haori on and a pink robe over it, he has brown hair and his eye is black, he also wears a eyepatch due to his missing eye.

"*Yawns* Man I'm tired, going through these papers sure is boring," says Shunsui as he goes through a stack of papers, a women walked in carrying more papers, she was wearing the tradition Shinigami uniform with a Lieutenant badge on her arm.

"Ah Nanao have you come to help me with this paperwork, or have you finally accepted my dinner invitation," Shunsui jokes as he smiles at his Lieutenant's angry face.

"No Captain I have not, just more paperwork and a message from squads 7 and 8, they found their new Lieutenants and wish to introduce them to the rest of the Captains," Nanao reports putting another stack of paper on Shunsui's desk.

"Perfect I needed to hold a Captain's meeting anyway, killing two birds with one stone," Shunsui says as he stands up and summons a Hell Butterfly and sends a message to the other 12 Captains. Nanao gains a questioning look on her face before looking at her Captain's desk and gaining a surprised look.

"Captain is this what I think it is," Nanao asks turning to Shunsui, who in return gains a serious expression and nods. Nanao leaves to prepare for the Captains meeting , Shunsui lowers his straw hat and frowns "Can't we have a few more years of peace *sighs*."

 _A Few minutes later in the Captains Hall_

Shunsui stands at the very end of the Captains Hall now with chairs to make everyone more relaxed instead of standing for a while. One by one the Captains fill the room followed by their Lieutenant.

First to show up and not really a surprise was Squad 2's Captain Sui-Fon followed by her very fat Lieutenant Omaeda. Shunsui kind of hated how serious Sui-Fon was but he couldn't blame her, Sui-Fon has short black hair with two long braids bound in white cloth, gray eyes and she wear the traditional Captain Haori only sleeveless. Sui-Fon's Squad is also known as the stealth squad, but her Lieutenant is anything but sneaky considering his large size, he has black hair and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large Purple collar.

As Sui-Fon toke her place almost, in the middle of the place to the right side with Omaeda to her right. After them followed Squad 6, again no surprise there, Captain of them is the very serious Byakuya, he has slate gray eyes, long black hair, he wears a white scarf along with the standard Captains Haori, he's followed by his Lieutenant Renji, what a cheerful guy, even more when he married Rukia, he has long crimson hair which he keeps in a ponytail, and brown eyes. He also has some pretty cool tattoos on his forehead which he keeps hidden with a red headband. It's funny Renji's a Lieutenant but he doesn't wear his badge with his standard Shinigami clothes. They take their usual spot near Shunsui to the left.

After a minute or two Squad 5's Captain Shinji appeared along with his Lieutenant Momo, Shinji has brown eyes and jaw length blonde hair with a straight cut, he was also the leader of the Visords a group of Shinigami with hollow powers. He wears the traditional Captains Haori with the Shinigami robes with her badge on her right arm. Momo is his current Lieutenant she has brown eyes and wears standard Shinigami robes, her hair is black and pulled back into a bun which is tied with a white cloth. She's quite cheerful considering the events that she went through. They sit near the entrance with a bored expression and a cheerful one.

After five minutes later both Squad 3 and 4, Squad 3's Captain and Lieutenant are Rojuro and Kira. Rojuro has wavy, long blonde hair, he has purple eyes and usually has a bored expression, like Shinji he's also part of the Visords. He wears standard Shnigami with a sleeveless Haori, Kira on the other hand also has blonde which reaches his shoulders, he has been through a lot, he had a large hole in his chest which is now patched up, he wears standard Shinigami robes with his badge on his right arm. They seated next to Squad 5.

Squad 4's Captain is Isane who is the tallest Shinigami by far, she has gray eyes and short messy silver hair with a strand of hair that reaches her shoulder, like all the other captains she wears standard Shinigami robes with her Haori. Her Lieutenant and Isane's polar opposite Kiyone, she's Isane's younger sister, she has dark blonde hair that isn't long at all, and she has gray eyes. Like the other Lieutenants she wears the Shinigami robes with her badge on her left arm. They sit down to the left of Shunsui who smile at them.

Squads 7-13 showed up almost right after each other, Squad 7 and 8 the captains there are Iba and Lisa who stand next to each other, Iba has a very distinctive hair cut and wear sunglasses wearing the standard captains uniform. Lisa has turquoise eyes with red oval glasses, she has long black hair braided ponytail, she wears standard captains uniform.

Squad 9's Captain is Kensei, he is a tall muscular man, his hair is silver/gray with brown eyes, he is also part of the Visords. His uniform is a little different his uniform is again the standard Captains uniform only his is sleeveless. Squad 9 has two Lieutenants Hisagi and Mashiro. Hisagi has dark gray eyes and short black hair, he has three scars straight over his right eye to his cheek, along with the number 69 on his left cheek. Mashiro doesn't show up with the other two, Kensei and Hisagi sit across from Squad 3.

Squad 10's Captain is Toshiro who looks like a 17 year old, the youngest soul reaper to become a Captain, Toshiro has turquoise colored eyes, white spiked hair, standard Captain uniform with a green sash across his chest. His Lieutenant Rangiku is a very interesting Shinigami, she has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and large breasts. Her Shinigami uniform is basic only difference is that she shows a lot of cleavage. They sit down near Squad 9.

Squad 13's Captain is Rukia, she became captain not that long ago almost breaking the record for youngest Captain. Rukia has purple eyes, and black hair, her bangs hang between her eyes. She doesn't have a Lieutenant yet.

Squad 12's Captain is Mayuri, he's very… interesting, his whole body is painted in black and white, he wears a strange golden headband, his eyes are also golden. His Squad in known for research rather than fighting, he wears the Captains Uniform with his little adjustments, purple collar that goes outward. His Lieutenant is Akon, he didn't show to the meeting sadly.

Last but not least Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi and his Lieutenant Ikkaku. Kenpachi is muscular with a wild and aggressive appearance, he has no eyebrows, green eyes, and stringy black hair. He also has a scar running across his left eye. His Lieutenant Ikkaku is bald, his eyes have small red markings, he has a gold plated shoulder plate on his right shoulder. He wears sleeveless Shinigami robes and wears his Lieutenant badge on his left arm.

"So nice of you to join me for this meeting everyone," Shunsui says as he smiles at everyone who nods in reply.

"Well let's get one matter out of the way, Squads 7 and 8 step forward," Shunsei orders, Lisa and Iba step forward and gesture toward the door.

"I would like to introduce the new Lieutenant of Squad 7 Fuyu Mcqueen," Iba greets.

"I would like to introduce the new Lieutenant of Squad 8 Kohana Kau," Lisa greets.

Two figures open the doors to the meeting one male and one female both wearing Shinigami uniforms with their Lieutenant badges. Fuyu, the male, has blue hair and black eyes. The female, Kohana, has long black hair, and golden eyes.

"Welcome to the 13 Gotei you two, this my be an odd request but can you show us your Shikai," Shunsei asks as he stands up, the other Captains nodded their heads.

"Do you want to go first or should I," Fuyu asks Kohana as he turns to face her.

"You go first Fuyu," Kohana replies moving next to her Captain.

"Alright guess it's my time to shine let's do this partner," Fuyu says to himself as he pulls his Zanpaktou with his right hand.

"Drown the World in Water Mizube," chants Fuyu as he spins his sword in his right hand creating a torrent of water surround him, the water disappears and in his right hand is a six foot Bisento.

The Captains and Lieutenants looked impressed at the amount of Spiritual Pressure Fuyu was exerting.

"Hey kid let's fight sometime," Kenpachi says grinning like a lunatic. Feeling the raw power coming off Fuyu made Kenpachi happy that there's someone else strong to fight.

"His power is quite remarkable," Byakuya states opening his eyes.

"You got a powerful Lieutenant Iba, don't let him go to waste," Toshiro comments. The other Captains nodded in agreement. Iba had a proud look in his eyes.

"Alright Fuyu what can your Shikai do exactly," asks Shunsui.

"Well my Zanpaktou's Shikai Mizube is water based meaning I can generate water by spinning it around or control any nearby water source," Fuyu explains.

"Can you convert ice into water," Toshiro asks.

"Probably not, but then again I've never tried to anyway sir," replies Fuyu who converts his weapon back into it's sealed state.

"Alright Kohana you have the center stage girl," Shunsui says earning a glare from his Lieutenant.

Kohana takes a deep breathe as she stands in the middle of all the Captains and pulls out her Zanpaktou.

"Reveal the Four Winds Kazerokumaru," chants Kohana as strong winds surround her and blow away everything that isn't nailed down or isn't a Captain or Lieutenant.

When the winds died down Kohana has six swords surround her all of which looked like her sealed Zanpaktou.

"Wow quite the show you put on Ms. Kohana," Shunsui comments.

"Her Spiritual Pressure is quite impressive, good find Lisa," Shinji comments looking at Lisa who nods with a smile on her face.

"She definitely has lots of potential and room to grow," comments Sui-Fon.

"Thank you everyone for your praise," Kohana says as she bows.

"And she's respectful," comments Rukia earning a chuckle from Shunsui.

"Well there's nothing more to say but serve the 13 Gotei well you two," Shunsui says with a little bit of pride in his voice. Kohana releases her Shikai back to her sealed state and moves next to her Captain.

"Well that's one matter out of the way moving on to the next big thing, hollows have seen big active last time we saw this many Aizen betrayed us and waged war on us," Shunsui begins earning lots of angry faces.

"I would like to issue a mission to the human world, and like before Toshiro will go along with his Lieutenant, also to test their skills lets send Fuyu and Kohana, that should be good for now," Shunsui suggests to the other 12 Captains.

"Head Captain sir are you sure you want to send 3 Lieutenants and 1 Captain for a scouting mission," Sui-Fon argues shocked.

"Well last time we had this much Hollow activity we sent 1 Captain, 1 Lieutenant, 1 3rd seat and 1 4th seat which wasn't enough, I'm not taking any chances," Shunsui argues back with as serious edge to his voice, the other Captains chose not to argue with the Head Captain.

"Alright you four will head to the Human World right away MEETING DISMISSED," shouts Shunsui as he stands up to leave.

"Man I love saying that," whispers Shunsui as he walks back to his office with Nanao.

"All right you two meet us by the gate to the Human World in ten minutes," orders Toshiro as he flash steps away along with his very excited and happy Lieutenant.

"Well what do ya know your first mission to the human world Fuyu, have fun and don't forget to keep up your training," orders Iba as he claps Fuyu's back making him fall forward a bit and laugh.

"Thanks Captain I'll be sure to make you proud," Fuyu replies causing Iba to laugh and Flash step away.

"Don't go to crazy you two, oh and you guys can stay at our old hideout, it's east of where you get out of," Lisa says as she smiles at them.

Fuyu turns toward Kohana "Well lets check out the Human World."

"This should be fun."

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, I'm trying to get a chapter out each week so either Saturday or Sunday I'll try to post a new chapter.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Human World

 _Near the Gate to the Human World_

"Well now that we've gathered here lets head out shall we," Toshiro orders turning towards the other three Shinigami.

"YAY I'm so excited to go shopping there," Rangiku cheers as she starts jumping up and down. Toshiro just sighs at his Lieutenant. Fuyu starts to laugh and Kohana just giggled further irritating Toshiro.

They all entered the gate and made their way through the Dangai, a dimension between the Soul Society, and the Human World. The four Soul Reapers flash stepped quickly through it hoping to avoid the 'Vacuum.'

"Captain Hitsugaya may I ask what the Human World is like," Kohana asks turning her head to the side to face him.

"The Human World huh, well I should start by saying it's the complete opposite of the Seireitei, there huge buildings that reach towards the sky, lush green forests, and lots of people that work together to build that world up," Toshiro explains with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Captain can we visit Ichigo and the gang," Rangiku asks with that same excitement from before.

"No we cannot Rangiku, they've had enough of our world let them live their lives," Toshiro orders.

"Who's Ichigo," Fuyu asks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a hero of the Soul Society, several times he saved us on his own, from Aizen to the Quincy he's saved us a lot," Toshiro explains as they near the exit of the Dangai and enter the Human World.

"We should check on him, to see if he's notice any strange Hollow activity," Kohana suggests as they take in the sight of Karakura Town. It was around 6:00 am, some home lights were just turning on in their small homes.

"I agree, it's the most logical option at the moment," Fuyu agrees looking around.

"Or we can go get the same information from Urahara at his little shop," Toshiro argues back against the two. Toshiro starts heading north followed by Rangiku who frowned.

Fuyu and Kohana shrugged and followed them towards this Urahara person's shop. They all headed north, when Toshiro suddenly dropped to the ground in front of a cheap looking shop. Rangiku the other two Lieutenants followed suit and stopped at the Shop's entrance.

"Is this the place Captain," Fuyu asks nearing the entrance, followed by Kohana who was looking over his shoulder.

"HEY Urahara open up its Toshiro from the Soul Society, we need some information," Toshiro shouts as he pounds on the door. The door opened revealing a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties wearing a green stripped hat that covered his eyes and some of his wild blonde hair, he wore a dark green shirt and pants covered by a dark green coat with white diamond patterns on the bottem.

"Hey now there's now there's no need to yell so early in the morning Toshiro," Urahara complains rubbing his head then yawning.

"Considering your sleep schedule I didn't figure you'd be awake Urahara," Toshiro retorts.

Urahara looks past him to see Rangiku who was waving at him, and the two new Lieutenants. He looked at their arms to see the badge and said "So new recruits to the Soul Society well good luck with the paper work."

Fuyu looked confused as to what Urahara meant while Kohana was bowing her head.

"Well lets head inside, you said you needed info well I'll see what I can do for you guys," Urahara says while walking back into his shop, Toshiro and the Lieutenants followed suit, Kohana closed the door be hide them.

They walked inside which didn't look any different from what you'd figured from the outside, just a classical shop from downtown. They went into the back room which had a little wooden round table that they all sat down at.

"So what would you like to know Captain Hitsugaya," Urahara asks as he takes out his fan and puts in front of his face.

"We need to know if you've seen any recent weird Hollow activity in this area," Toshiro asks crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ah that, yes I have it seems they're growing in numbers, almost like when Aizen betrayed the Soul Society only worse," Urahara starts turning serious.

"Worst? How can that be worst, Aizen almost completely destroyed the Gotei 13," Fuyu exclaims his eyes widening.

"Seems like there are Arrancar gathering in Hueco Mundo, near where Las Noches once was," Urahara continues ignoring Fuyu who gained a tick mark.

"Could Las Noches still be there," asks Kohana raising an eyebrow.

"Could be, but it'd be really damaged and take time to build up from the ground up, and they would have to have a new leader as well," Urahara finishes tipping his hat up.

Suddenly strong Spiritual Pressure started to push down on them. Toshiro and the three Lieutenants stood up and rushed outside, Urahara just sighed and went back to sleep.

Toshiro and his subordinates got outside to see two males with hollow masks on their faces, the male on the right has long red hair, black eyes and his hollow mask is on his forehead, it looked like the mouth of a giant, the hole was through his chest, and he had a number 6 on his neck. The male on the left has short black hair, red eyes, and a number 4 on his right forearm, they couldn't see his Hollow Hole, his mask is one his neck, it looked like the lower part of a beak. They both wore the same Arrancar outfits only with a white jacket.

"Looks like we found two of them," Fuyu points out drawing his sword, Kohana followed suit.

"Espada ranked from their numbers, why would they be here," Toshiro asks as he draws his sword, Rangiku pulled her sword out and got ready to attack.

"Wow shocking, they sent a Captain and three Lieutenants, they must be very serious right Runu," the one on the left mocks rolling his eyes.

"Get real Jason, we get to fight a Captain that should be challenging enough for me," replies the one known as Runu as he takes out his sword and gets ready to charge. Toshiro gets in his stance.

"I'll take the number 4, you three take the number 6 go NOW," orders Toshiro as he charges Jason, Runu charges to meet him but gets block by Fuyu who's grinning.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm your opponent Fuyu Mcqueen Lieutenant of Squad 8."

"I'm Espada Number 6 Runu, let's have some fun Lieutenant of Squad 8," Runu replies grinning like a manic slashing downward to get Fuyu off him. Behind Fuyu was Rangiku and Kohana, Runu grinned even more.

"Alright let's have some FUN."

Runu points at all three of them and gathers his Reiatsu at the point of his fingers. Rangiku's eyes widen and yell "MOVE."

"Have a taste of my **Cero** ," Runu says as he releases a huge blast of red Reiatsu towards everyone.

Rangiku grabbed Kohana who was shocked at the amount of power in the attack, Fuyu was grinning and started spinning his sword.

" **Drown the World in Water Mizube** ," chants Fuyu as he gets surrounded by a whirlpool of water, the cero hits the whirlpool but doesn't seem to do anything.

"Well that's interesting," Runu says in a bored tone. The water disappeared revealing Fuyu in his Shikai holding a large Bisento.

"Let me take this guy ladies, it's been quite some time since I've had a good fight," Fuyu orders swinging his Bisento to the side.

"I like you kid, let's make this a good fight," Runu says while rushing towards him at high speeds slashing him horizontal which Fuyu blocks and punches Runu in the face staggering him a bit.

"DAMN your face is really hard," Fuyu complains looking at his hand which was probably fractured.

"Not just my face but all of my skin is really hard, it's something all Arrancars have it's called **Hierro** ," Runu explains rubbing the side of his face.

"Interesting, and I'm assuming that technique you used, **Cero** was it, is also a Arrancar technique," Fuyu asks while flexing his fingers.

"He's actually fighting on even ground with that Arrancar," Kohana exclaims shocked. Rangiku narrowed her eyes at them, then realized something.

"That Arrancar… he's not even trying," She exclaims. Fuyu and Runu clash a few more times before Runu charges another Cero.

"That won't work against me again, **Nero Feta** ," Fuyu says sending an arc of water towards Runu who disappears from sight and reappears behind Fuyu. Runu launches his **Cero** only a few feet from Fuyu's back. A red light consumed Fuyu who was sent flying into a street. Runu starts laughing.

'That was too fast, that wasn't a **Flash Step** he did,' Kohana thoughts hlding her sword to the side and extending her hand towards Runu who's attention is on Fuyu's crater.

" **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro** ," Kohana chants sending six thin light beams towards Runu midsection who was surprised when they hit him and he couldn't move.

"W-what is this I can't move, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," Runu shouts trying to break free from Kohana's Kido spell.

" **Growl Haineko** ," chants Rangiku as her sword except for the hilt and guard turn into ash and swirl around Runu who has a very angry look on his face.

" **Neko Rinbu** ," Rangiku says as the tornado of ash encloses on Runu who doesn't make a sound.

Fuyu appears next Kohana with an irritated looks on his face, his entire back was exposed with some bruises on it and his face as well.

"Didn't I ask you guys to stand back," Fuyu asks cracking his neck holding his Bisento on his neck.

"Sorry but I couldn't stand around and do nothing while you got knocked to the floor," Kohana argues back at Fuyu.

Runu's Spiritual Pressure sky rocketed and Rangiku's ash tornado went back to Rangiku's blade form. Runu emerged with a few cuts on him, Kohana's Kido spell was gone as well.

"Hey guys wanna see something cool," Runu asks bitting his thumb drawing some blood and pointing his palm out towards at the Lieutenants gathering a much larger amount of Reiatsu than before.

" **Gran Rey Cero** ," Runu says as a large ball of red Reiatsu, much larger than before, formed in Runu's hand and launched it towards a stunned Fuyu, Kohana, and Rangiku.

 _With Toshiro and Jason_

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad 10, I'll be your opponent," Toshiro states taking a defensive stance.

"I'm Jason Schofield… Espada number 4, and I know all about you Soul Reaper my Queen told me all about you," Jason states in a bored tone as he draws his sword.

"So, Las Noches has a new leader, tell me who is it," Toshiro orders gripping his sword harder. Jason shrugs and slashes in a downward arc sending a wave of energy towards a surprised Toshiro.

Toshiro moved to the side to dodge the wave only to meet Jason's hand in his face. Jason grabbed Toshiro's face and threw him into several buildings.

"Our new leader, I believe you know her very well Captain of Squad 10," Jason says while cracking his neck.

" **Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyorinmaru** ," chants Toshiro entering his Shikai state, sending a large ice dragon towards Jason. Jason gathered his Reiatsu into his fingers and pointed it at Toshiro's ice dragon.

" **Cero** ," mutters Jason releasing a large black cero colliding and destroying Toshiro's attack. Toshiro's sword looked slightly different, it was a bit longer and had a chain with a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt.

"My Queen was once a part of that Soul Reaper's army, she was one of the strongest Espada, her name is Tier Harribel the Queen of Las Noches," Jason states charging towards a stunned Toshiro.

"SHUT UP," Toshiro shouts grabbing the chain attached to his sword's hilt and sending it out wrapping around Jason's sword and freezing it.

"Interesting Captain, but you'll have to do better than that," Jason says grabbing the chain and swinging Toshiro around into a few more buildings.

Toshiro spit some blood on the ground and pulled his chain back.

"You're not that strong are you, how did you almost kill my Queen, SHOW ME THAT POWER," Jason shouts biting his thumb and pointing his palm towards Toshiro and gathered a much larger Reiatsu in his palm generating a much larger black cero.

" **Gran Rey Cero** ," Jason mutters releasing the large black cero towards Toshiro.

" **Ryojin Hyoheki** ," Toshiro chants creating an ice wall which Jason's attack hit sending Toshiro flying a few feet.

Jason looked a little irritated and lowered his blade.

"If you're not gonna fight me full power, I will," Jason states holding his sword horizontal and closing his eyes.

" **Burn Everything in your Wake Demonio de Fuego** ," Jason chants, fire started to erupted around Jason surrounding him. Heating up everything around him almost melting a couple of buildings.

"Damn, this can't be good," Toshiro mutters. The fire started swirling towards the sky and was launched directly towards Toshiro.

" **Bankai Daiguren Hyorinmaru** ," Toshiro chants entering his Bankai, his Bankai made Toshiro almost look like an ice dragon, growing large ice wings and tail, ice covering his right arm and legs. Toshiro's hilt changed from a four-point star to an eight-point star. Toshiro met the fire ball half way and cut it in half revealing Jason in his **Resurreccion** , he grew large red wings he grew claws which was stopped Toshiro's blade, his mask grew to look like that of a dragon. Toshiro couldn't see his face anymore and noticed he also has horns that curled.

"The real battle starts now," Jason states.

 **AND there we go, Chapter 2 is out and Chapter 3 is going out next week. Maybe depends what happens before then.**

 **Tomorrow or Monday, basically before Chapter 3 I'll post a thing explaining Fuyu's strength and how he became a Lieutenant same goes for Kohana if you guys want.**

 **Also I need ideas for Espadas number 5,7,8,9, and 10 I've got 1,2,3, and 6. But please Review and all that jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's up readers, I barely just got this out there and well I hope you enjoy**

 **Also a quick shoutout to darkmachines for all the Esapda**

 **Anyway ENJOY**

Chapter 3: The Start of War

 _With the three Lieutenants and Runu_

" **Gran Rey Cero** ," Runu mutters releasing the large red cero towards the three Lieutenants.

"Ah crap that's not good," Fuyu states pointing the tip of his bisento at the oncoming attack. Kohana held her sword vertically and chanted " **Reveal the Four Winds Kazerokumaru**." Creating a large gust of wind around Kohana entering her Shikai state with her six swords surrounding her. Three of her swords starting spinning creating three large gusts of wind directly at the oncoming attack.

" **Growl Haineko** ," Rangiku chants reentering her Shikai adding her ashes to the three gusts of wind.

"Alright let's push this back **Kathetos Nero** ," Fuyu says sending one horizontal and one vertical arcs of water at the **Gran Rey Cero**.

Kohana sent her other three swords towards Runu who's attention was focused on his attack to not noticed Kohana's secret attack.

" **Mittsu no Ken** ," Kohana chants with a smirk as her three swords stab him in his arms and chest surprising. Meanwhile their three attacks combined overpowered the **Gran Rey Cero**.

"He looks like I underestimated you guys," Runu states pulling out the three swords. They felt a huge increase in Spiritual Pressure from the other Espada and Toshiro.

"Rangiku go help Captain Hitsugaya he needs your help now than we do," Fuyu orders feeling the heat from the Espada.

"But-," Rangiku started.

"GO," Kohana shouted having her six swords

"Well if Jason's going all out so should I," Runu says holding his sword up in the air and grinning like a madman.

" **Suffocate Siroco** ," Runu mutters releasing large amounts of Spiritual Pressure sending Fuyu and Kohana back a few feet. Runu spins his sword then slashes it down creating a sand tornado, Runu's hands seemed to change into pitch black pinchers, a pitch blsck scorpion tail shoot out of his back, and his mask formed completely over his face completing the scorpion look.

"That can't be good," Fuyu said sarcastically rubbing sweat out of his eyes.

"No really, I thought this was great just an Espada going all out," Kohana replied taking a stance.

"Hey do you think you could hold this guy still for 10 seconds," Fuyu asks looking at Kohana.

"What do you have planned."

"Don't worry about it, just hold him still for 10 seconds."

"God I hate you."

"I'm happy we're friends too."

Kohana rolled her eyes and looked at scorpion Runu who was probably grinning like crazy. Kohana legs were shaking badly which didn't go unnoticed by Fuyu.

"Scorpion, why is it always scorpions," Kohana mutters.

" _This should over quick_ ," Runu hissed, his voice sounded more hollow like than before. Kohana started chanting an incantation.

" **Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south Hado #31: Shakkaho**." Kohana generates and fires a crimson orb of energy from her palm towards Runu who didn't even flinch or move from his spot.

" _This is nothing little soul reaper_ ," Runu says swatting the blast away only to see Kohana sending three gusts of wind with her three other swords.

" **Kaze no Shin'nyu** ," Kohana mutters as her attack meets Runu.

"IT'S MY TURN LET'S GO **SUIBAKA** ," Fuyu shouts from above, at the tip of his weapon there was a very large orb of water, Fuyu sent the large orb of water towards Runu who swiped away Kohana's attack only to meet with Fuyu's attack. The water kept Runu trapped in the water orb, he kept thrashing about to get out.

"Let's hope that'll finish him off," Kohana says landing on a building.

"I doubt it, we just to hold out long enough for the other two to get here," Fuyu replies landing next to her. The water orb looked like it wasn't going to hold much longer.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve," Kohana asks sarcastically.

"Well yes but it's only a last resort," Fuyu replies resting his Bisento on his shoulder.

"Well we might need it now Fuyu," Kohana insists, the water orb dissipated all over the houses, Runu looked really mad.

" _I think it's my turn Soul Reapers_ ," Runu growled disappearing from their sight and reappearing next to Fuyu and grabbing him in one of his pinchers and throwing him into several houses without him even realizing what happened.

Kohana looked up at Runu with fear dancing in her eyes, she sent her three swords toward Runu but he knocked to the side with his tail.

Runu raised his tail aimed directly at Kohana who was frozen with fear, he launched his tail at her but something caught his attention. Runu looked in the direction that he knocked Fuyu in. A huge water cyclone was spinning over where he was. Out of nowhere Runu was knocked away with a torrent of water.

Fuyu appeared wearing armor that was sea green in color and light. He no longer had a bisento he is wielding a seven-foot Trident that had what looked like sea weed at the bottom of it, it was crystal clear blue.

" **Bankai Mizu ejji namj** ," Fuyu said with anger dancing on his face.

"S-so this was your last trick q-quite the trick bastard," Kohana said looking at Fuyu with shock.

" _You were holding out on me buddy_ ," Runu said as he appeared before Fuyu with a look of amusement. Fuyu glared hard at Runu and readied his Trident.

" _Only the strong will survive Soul Reapers, let's see who's STRONGER_ ," Runu yelled lunging at Fuyu with what looks like sand surrounding his tail.

Fuyu seemed to surround his Trident in water and went to meet Runu in combat. Fuyu's Trident glowed blue as it met Runu's tail and released a torrent of water point blank at Runu's face sending him back a bit. Runu blasted a tornado of sand at Fuyu, trapping him in a sand vortex.

Behind Runu the fabric of the sky seemed rip open revealing a man without his shirt but he was wearing a scarf, he has dark greenish hair and blue eyes. He had traditional Arrancar pants and shoes, he has twin daggers in their sheaths. His hollow hole is on his forehead. His mask was on his right cheek, it looked like a snakes mouth opened wide open.

Without saying anything he disappeared and reappeared next to Runu and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

" _What the hell Benso_ ," Run asks before losing conciseness, the one now identified as Benso picked up the body of Runu. Fuyu finally got rid of the sand tornado only to find Benso with Runu's body over his shoulder.

"Who're are you, a comrade of this Espada, if so which number," Fuyu demands pointing his Trident at Benso. Besno nodded and held up a number three on his fingers.

Before Fuyu could question him further he disappeared out of Fuyu's sight.

 _With Toshiro and Jason_

Toshiro was being pushed back by Jason's claw, Jason raised his other hand and was about to strike with his other claw.

Toshiro summoned his ice dragon point blank at Jason's face, Jason was being pushed back until what seemed like the ice melted.

"Quite sad really, your Zanpakuto's ability is focused around ice, meanwhile in my **Resurreccion** my ability is fire based you're at a huge disadvantage here," Jason pointed out to Toshiro, Toshiro's expression didn't change.

"You may be right but I've backed down from a fight, besides I've faced worst," Toshiro retorts smirking readying his sword once again.

"Ah yes the Quincy War you lot fought in, thank you Soul Reapers all of you for avenging my Queen but, she has plans for you lot," Jason replies surrounding his claws in fire.

" **Hi No Tsume** ," Jason mutters with the fire around his claws as he charges Toshiro.

Toshiro wrapped himself in his wings to defend against Jason's attack. Jason slams his claws down on Toshiro's shield wings throwing him down to the ground.

"Ouch, well that could've gone better," Toshiro complains getting up from his crater. He looked up to see Jason with a large fireball in his right hand.

" **Bola de Infierno** ," Jason mutters sending the large ball of fire directly towards Toshiro.

Toshiro's body seemed to just meet the fire ball head on destroying him and turning him into water. Jason seemed a little surprised as Toshiro's body just vaporized. Until Jason got stabbed from behind.

"Very interesting technique, you just used Soul Reaper," Jason says to Toshiro who's behind him. Toshiro takes his sword out and jumps back a few feet.

"That was my **Zanhyo Ningyo** it leaves behind a dummy made of ice in my place," Toshiro explains to Jason.

Jason looks up and nods, Jason reverts to his previous sealed form. Jason takes off to the sky but is blocked by Toshiro.

"Where are you going Espada," Toshiro asks but didn't receive an answer but a kick to the side sending him flying into the road. Toshiro coughed up some blood as his **Bankai** started to dissolve. He looked up to see the sky ripping apart and two figures stepping in, one of them is holding a body.

"CAPTAIN," Rangiku shouted as she reached Toshiro's crater as Toshiro losses consciousness.

"SOUL REAPERS HEAR OUR CALL, WE ARE THE NEW RULERS OF LAS NOCHES, WE HERE BY DECLARE WAR ON YOU TO EXTRACT OUR REVENGE," Jason shouted just as the sky seemed to close.

 _Hueco Mundo_

 _Las Noches Throne Room_

In the newly rebuilt Las Noches after the fall of its previous leader, Aizen, Tier Harribel returned Aizen's previous third Espada in his Arrancar army and current Queen of Las Noches. She reformed the Espada after she returned to Hueco Mundo from the Quincy War to return order to the wild lands.

After the Quincy War Harribel was more ruthless than before, could it be due to her loss of her Fraccion or her being a war prisoner. Ten years later she reformed the Espada stronger than before. Harribel wore what she always wore except she revealed her face and her jacket was longer covering her belly.

The throne room was the same as before only difference was Harribel sitting on the throne, all around the room were the new Espada either arguing with each other or standing to the side. The right side of the room seemed like it was being ripped open revealing two figures, one of them stepped out and threw a body to the floor.

"Ah Jason so nice of you to join us, you too Runu," Harribel said from her throne with no emotion in her voice.

"Lady Harribel why did you bring us back so soon," Jason asks while taking a bow.

"Why you ask, well I'm sure my orders were scout and bring back intel, not engage the enemy," Harribel replies anger rising in her voice. Jason flinched at Harribel's tone.

"Sorry to be rude My Lady, but if you wanted info you should've sent the Stuntrons," Jason retorts.

"Now that I look back on it, yes I've sent them," Harribel replies with a cold tone.

"ALL ESPADA LINE UP," Harribel shouts with a bit of anger. Everyone shuts up and lines up in order of their numbers. Starting with the left then right.

Espada number 1 is a tall muscular man with light spiky hair and light blue eyes, under his eyes there are green lines. He wears a ragged white jacket with a short black shirt showing a portion of his chest which has a large scar running down it and his hollow hole on his abdomen with the number 1 to the left of it. He also wears a white Hakama with a black sash on it. His mask is on his jaw and looks like right jawbone, his Zanpaktou hangs his left hip, the hilt and sheath are light blue while the guard looks like a crooked s. This man's name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the previous Espada number 6.

Taking the number 2 spot is a female with dark purple hair which falls to her shoulders in a spiral, and lime green eyes. Her attire consists of the traditional Arrancar uniform only that the colors are reversed, she doesn't wear shoes which reveals her hollow hole on her left foot and a number 2 on her right foot, her mask is on her head which looks like two flat curved horns. Her Zanpakuto has a brown hilt and sheath, the guard is ragged like a mountain. Her name is Lluisa Domenech swinging back and forth like a child.

The third Espada and fourth Espada are Benso and Jason, Jason is bowing while Benso has his hands in his pockets.

The fifth Espada is a muscular man with shoulder-length, black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a teal admiral uniform and his mask remain takes the form of two cannons on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a tri-pointed broadsword. He's a calm and cool man. His name is Captain Hafu Sheruvdh or just Hafu.

Behind Hafu all of them standing up some punching each other while laughing quietly as they can. First up is Robu Kuro Carias the second in command of the team and Findor's older brother. He's a slim, yet slightly muscular man with blond hair with a black streak in a emo hairstyle and red eyes. He wears a blue first mate style uniform and his mask remain are two arthropod mandibles that are on his cheeks. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a silver, steel war fan with several blue outlines. He looks like a cold and antisocial man, but in fact his quite a friendly and reliable. Always there to help his comrades and relatives. However his famous for being a seducer womanizer and like to flirt with beautiful women.

Next up is Oba Baito Harribel, one of Tia's younger brothers. He's a tan skin, young man with spiky, shoulder-length, blond hair and red eyes. His mask remain is a shark's skull with a fin on top of his head. He wears a dark blue uniform with black stripes on it. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese great sword with a red hilt. He is agressive, impulsive, pretty arrogant, and rude others that are not his shipmates, but do show a kind side when he is with his sister.

The third member is Next is Garufu, a man with green eyes and short, blue hair. He wears a white lab coat over his blue marine uniform and his mask remain in a bone fragment on his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese snake spear. He the inventor/scientist on the team that is series about his duty.

Next is Tenta Kiru Antenor, Luppi's older brother. He's a slim man with shoulder-length, black hair and yellowish-blue eyes. He wears a navy blue uniform, though it has a slightly effeminate appearance. His mask remain is a small fragment above his right eye and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a navy blue hilt. He may seem harmless behind his friendly and calm personality, however behind it lies a cold, fierce, ruthless, and merciless warrior. Before joining the team, he spent most of his years as one of the most feared and efficient bounty hunter in Hueco Mundo.

Lastly is Kuraken, Tenta Kiru's best friend and fellow bounty hunter that has worked together of years before joining the team. He's playful and cocky in battle, but lack a cold personality, though where he lacks in size and strength, he compensates with speed and agility. He's a man with long, gray hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blueish-gray uniform and his mask remain takes the form of two manta ray wings on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a long sting-shaped harpoon. Together they form Equipo de Ataque Marino.

The current 6th Espada is Runu who was waking up from being knocked out by Benso.

The number 7th Espada is Motoru Masuta, an Arrancars that is a high level range of the Espada. He appears as a tall, muscular man with long, black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black uniform with a dark blue trench coat and a cape. His mask remain takes the form of a square helmet and his Zanpakuto take the form of a broadsword with a purple hilt. He a cold and arrogant man, in his team there are 4 other members who are kneeling behind him.

First is Doragu Sutripa, who has the appearance of a sixteen years old boy with spiky purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt. Despite his innocent appearance, he cannot be underestimated in battle because on a strong and fast Arrancar more then capable on fighting and defeating an opponent. He also is quite ironic and cocky during battle when he wins.

Next is Desu Endu, a handsome man with shoulder-length, black hair and purple eyes. He wears a crimson and black uniform and his Zanpakuto are a pair of daggers with silver hilts and black blades. He the best spy on the team and has his own personal spy network that allow him to know almost everything, though he is also analytical and cold too. He also quite narcissist, think he's the most handsome man.

Then there is Uaiodu Raida, a young man with short, black hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black and crimson Chinese uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with circular shaped guard. He is quite impulsive and gets competitive during battle.

Lastly is Bureiko Duan, a good-looking man with long, blue hair and red eyes. He wears a blue and white uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a navy blue hilt. His mask remain takes the from of an eyepatch the covers his left eye. He enjoys fighting and is also a little paranoid about the Soul Reapers because he think they are plotting to create some kind of super weapon to wipe out everything in Hueco Mundo. Together they form the spy network of Las Noches, The Stuntrons.

The current 8th Espada and considered the most ruthless out of all the Espada is Han Guru Luisenbarn, a distant cousin of Baraggan. However unlike most Luisenbarn that want to rule, Han is happy being a leader of his own team. He a master strategist, but is also pretty stubborn because he a bit jealous of Skullak, since he is own as the master strategist and tactician of Hueco Mundo. Han is one of the few strategist that want respect and make a name of himself too. He's a tall man with short, purple hair and teal eyes. He wears a white uniform with a cape that resembles dragon wings. His mask remain takes the form of a helmet that cover most of his head expect for his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt and a guard shaped like dragon wings. Han is the leader of the Los Monstruos which consists of four members.

First is Rippa Sunappa Tiburon, a cousin of Rey and like him don't care about the rivalry between the Harribel and Tiburon Houses. Also out of all the Los Monstruos member, he the most calm one. He appears as a good-looking man with shoulder-length, blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a gray uniform, his mask remain is a shark fin on his back, and his Zanpakuto take the form of a trident.

Next is Butto, the professional scientist of the team, though he was quite cocky and crazy, but he is also calm too. He's a man that wasn't that tall, but is quite muscular. He has long, lavender hair, red eyes, and wears a navy blue scientist-like uniform. His mask remain takes the form of a three-pointed thin circlet around his forehead and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a cleaver.

Next is Shina Tsuin Starrk, a distant cousin of Coyote. He a slim man with spiky, light blue hair, yellow eyes, has sharp teeth, and wears a yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a golden blade. Despite his slim and harmless appearance, he quite strong having pretty aggressive and troublemaker personality.

Lastly is Katto Suroto Redder, Avirama's young brother. He's a man with blond hair and red eyes. He wears a grayish blue uniform and his mask remain is the lower jaw of a bird that is on his chin. His Zanpakuto are a pair of butterfly swords. Katto is bloodthirsty and savage with Avirama the only person the can calm him down. They're standing behind their leader with grins on their faces.

The 9th Espada is Onsurōto, the most skilled master strategies in Las Noches, He a brilliant military tactician and one of only Arrancars that is most at Aizen's genius level. His tacticians most never fail, he learned every military strategies, and can out smart almost another in battle, expect for a few others.

He a good-looking man with short, brown hair, orangish-yellow eyes, and wears a blue military uniform that consist of a blue military suit with a green under shirt and a black tie. Blue pant along with golden rope on his right shoulder and several medals on the left upper side of his suit. His mask remain is a mask plate that covers over his chin, mouth, and lower part of his nose. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a massive rectangular-shaped, double sided hammer. Like everybody else he has four members, The Los Comandos the more central intelligence of Las Noches and the high tech guys.

First is Buroru, the muscles in the team. He might not be that smart, but who needs to be smart with the brute force power he has and follow orders loyally as long as he get it fight and destroy the enemy. He's a muscular man with red eyes and short, black hair in a military style. He wears a green military style uniform that consist of a green button up shirt, brown strap over his shoulders and connect to his belt, and a pair of brown pants. On both side of his left wrist were two claw like blades that can be folded back. His mask remain was on his upper back and looked like two, four barrel cannons the appeared over his shoulders. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a massive spiked covered hammer, which is strapped to his back, but rarely uses it because he think no one is strong enough to make him use it.

Next is Swindoru. He's a man with black hair, purple eyes, and wears a yellow cowboy style uniform consist of a yellow suit and pant with a purple undershirt. His mask remain is a plate on the back of his neck and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt, however half the time he forget about it, since he has so many devices he uses. Swindoru is a co-man that don't really care about fighting and only cares about make a profit or sell with people. He's very greed and knows how to con almost anyone buying something.

Next is the aerial ace of the team Buresuto Ofu. He's a master of aerial combat and is both skilled in close range and long range combat. He's a man with short, black hair, gray eyes, and wears a brown uniform at consist of a purple vest shirt, an open brown suit coat, and brown pants. His mask remain is a mask plate that covers the whole lower part of his face. His Zanpakuto take the form of a katana with brown hilt and a blaster.

Lastly is Borutā the Interrogador (Interrogator). He's a man with shoulder-length, black hair, red eyes, and wears a gray uniform that consist of a white collar shirt, a blue tie, a silver suit coat, a gray belt, and gray pants. His mask remain takes the form of a V-shaped blade on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a gray hilt, but the blade takes the shape of a copter blade. He's a master interrogator and there hasn't been anyone he as been about to brake and get information from.

And last but certainly not least the 10th Espada is Rēzā Kurō Mila-Rose, older bother of Franceska. He a master hunter, tracker, a very intelligent with coming up with traps and plans. Being fearless and fearsome, he does have a soft spot for his sister and cares about her. He appears as a handsome man with shoulder-length blond hair, red eyes, and wears a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain is a lion's skull shaped helmet on his head. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a golden hilt and a guard shaped like a lion's head. His team is called Las Cazadores made up of ten members.

First is his second in command Rin Takamu. She is a pale skin, rather short, young woman with short, black hair and sharp, cold, blue eyes. She wears a white sleeveless coat with his mid-section open showing her hollow hole was on her stomach. She also wears white hakama, long, black gloves, and white outline, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a Tanto with no guard and a brown hilt and sheath.

She has been a very skilled hunter all he live as a hollow, but after meeting Rēzā Kurō, she became a bit more calm and a bit friendly. She respects most of her fellow teammates, but the only two individual that she shows most respect too are Rēzā Kurō the fearsome hunter and Rudobon the executioner and guardian of Las Noches.

Next is Heddosu Torongu, the stubborn and argues a lot. He's a muscular man with short, black hair, red eyes, and wears a red and yellow uniform. His mask remain take the shape of a rhino's upper skull on the back of his head and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword.

Next is Tantoramu Granz, the second oldest son of the three Granz bother. His short-temper and gets into fights easily. He's a tough looking man wiht short, black hair, yellow eyes, and wears an orange and black uniform. His mask remain are a pair of horn of the side of his head and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword.

Next is Ramulus Apacci, Emilou's older brother. He's a lightly tanned, tall, muscular man with jaw-length, white hair and red eyes. He wears a white and wine colored uniform and mask remain is a helmet with curved horns. His Zanpakuto is the mounts on his wrist. He is ruthless, merciless, and aggressive in battle. He is also ironic and rude when relaxed. Though he shows a more kind calmer side the near his beloved younger sister and a bit over protective and would kill anyone that would hurt his sister. He also as a friendship and rivalry with Rēzā Kurō, which are both old friends and do argue a bit too.

Next is Airachind Spidex. She an extremely sexy, very busty, young woman with a perfect hourglass figure with a curved waist, wide hips, and a large rear. She has long, dark violet hair and pink eyes with black, slightly curved triangular-shaped tattoo under them. She wears a small, black tank top that barely fits over her large chest and her midsection is exposed. She also wears a black, thigh-length shorts and knee-length, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a dark purple hilt and a spiderweb shaped guard. Her mask remain is a spiderweb shaped hairpiece. She a sneak and tricky woman that like to messy around with men. She is also quite deadly and a skilled assassin too.

Next is the oldest sibling in the Redder family, Daimu Bomu Redder. He's the calm and collective member of the group and his own bit sense of honor. He also does care about his younger sibling too, but always them to do what they like to do. He a quite a good-looking man with long, black hair, red eyes, and wears an orange, yellow, and black uniform. His mask remain is a helmet in the shape of an eagle's skull and his Zanpakuto is a katana with an orange hilt and a wing shaped guard.

Next is Burakku Wido. She is an attractive, young woman with green eyes, short, black hair, and a good-looking, hourglass body that would make almost any woman jealous or feel envy. She wears a bit of a revealing golden and black uniform and her mask remain take the form of an hourglass shaped hairpiece. Her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a spiderweb shaped guard and a golden hilt. She's quite skilled, intelligent, and friendly too with her childhood friend who is part of the team too.

Next is Earaza Redder, the second youngest of the Redder siblings and Burakku childhood friend. She's a good-looking woman with a curved body. She had aqua-green eyes and shoulder-length, black hair. She wears a nice brown and yellow uniform and her mask remain is a helmet that looks like the upper part of a hawk's skull. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and a winged shaped guard. She is calm and confident, but is adventurous and brave with a healthy supply of dry humor and is kind and gentle too.

Lastly is Ramupēji Vega, the youngest member of the group and Ggio's cousin. He's a young man with yellow eyes, red hair, and wears a red and orange uniform. His mask remain is a plate that cover the lower half of his face with fang teeth and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt. He is calm and the silent type who speaks when spoken too. He also enjoys human television cartoons to keep himself calm.

"After the almost lost information we've received from Runu and Jason we'll be proceeding to phase 2 of the plan, in the next 24 hours I want EVERYONE to be ready to move out, UNDERSTOOD," Harribel explains receiving a chorus of "YES MA'M" or "YES MY LADY."

Harribel smiles before standing up and disappearing from the throne room.

 **Chapter 3 is finally out, the stats of Fuyu and Kohana might be out tomorrow so look forward to that**

 **I think this'll be the longest chapter in the story, probably besides my fingers hurt after typing this much**


	4. AN sorta

**Here are the stats for Fuyu and Kohana**

 **Nobody requested this, I just feel likes it right to give you guys this information**

Bleach Hollow Wars Stats Soul Reapers

-General Information-

Name: Fuyu Mcqueen

Rank: Lieutenant of Squad 8

Age: Looks 19

Gender: Male

Race: Soul Reaper

Appearance: Typically, the Male Soul Reaper outfit, Blue hair, black eyes

Personality: Loves to fight alone, can follow orders but usually messes it up

-Bio-

-Battle Information (for Shinigami)-

Strengths: Controls Water, physically strong, pretty durability

Weaknesses: Hot headed, likes to take hits

Fighting Style: Close Range fighting

Sealed Form: Single edged sword, guard is rounded, hilt and is sea green

Spirit: Takes the appearance of a Merman

Release Phrase: Drown the World in Water

Shikai: Mizube turns into a bisento

Bankai: Mizu ejji namj turns into a 7 foot Sea Green Trident

Abilities: Flash Step, little Kido, Can shoot a torrent of water, in Bankai he can control the water in the atmosphere, and can make anything out of water

-General Information-

Name: Kohana Kau

Rank: Lieutenant of Squad 7

Age: looks 20

Gender: Female

Race: Soul Reaper

Appearance: Typical Soul reaper outfit, long black hair and golden eyes

Personality: always positive, cheerful

-Bio-

-Battle Information (for Shinigami)-

Strengths: Positive, quick thinker, faster than the average soul reaper

Weaknesses: to nice, can't sit around and nothing

Fighting Style: Long range

Zanpaktou: Kazerokumaru (six wind circle)

Sealed Form: Steel gray blade, guard is squared

Spirit: Takes the form of a green Hawk

Release Phrase: Reveal the Four winds

Shikai: Turns into 6 swords floating around her, three can be launched at the opponent, the other three control wind

Abilities: Wind user, lots of Kido, Flash Step, can do anything that involves wind

 **I'll be posting Chapter 4 hopefully later tonight or tomorrow when I finish it**

 **And I might post another stat thing for the new Arrancar, that'll be fun**

 **Anyway I hope you have a nice day and an even better week**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone for the really late chapter**

 **I've had some problems, family stuff and school stuff**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy todays chapter**

Chapter 4: Little Disputes Everywhere

 _Urahara's Shop_

Toshiro's eyes fluttered open only to see a roof and darkness. He looked around to see Fuyu looking out a window, Kohana sleeping as well as Rangiku.

"Hey Captain you're finally awake, you took quite a beating there," Fuyu comments grinning, his outfit didn't change but he had bandages on his right arm.

"What happened to the Arrancars," Toshiro asks sitting up then clutching his side.

"Be careful you got hit hard on your right side, Urahara says you're lucky it missed an organ, as for the Arrancars they retreated back to their base," Fuyu replies narrowing his eyes.

"I see, we should send a report back to the Soul Society to let them know what we're dealing with," Toshiro suggests.

"And request for some backup, you and Rangiku should go, they'd believe you, a Captain, better than just a Lieutenants," Fuyu responds.

"Good point, we'll head out in the morning, you and Kohana will stay behind and scout out if the enemy shows up, don't engage them," Toshiro orders going back to sleep.

'Runu, next time I won't let you run away' Fuyu thinks as he continues to look out the window.

 _Las Noches_

Hafu and his crew are currently on their ship joking around and having fun. Yes they have a ship, it's a large ship that's painted white and blue. Their flag has a shark wearing a pirate hat and eyepatch.

"Yo Captain what do you think about our Queen's plan," Kuro asks walking up to Hafu with a grin.

"Well I think we're going follow it no matter what Kuro, after all she has been through a lot, and venting her anger and sadness is the best med for her," Hafu replies crossing his arms.

"Yeah but invading the Soul Society, that's almost insane it's the one place where we Hollows don't want to go," Kuro responds narrowing his eyes at Hafu.

"Well I owe her a lot, this is the least that I can do," Hafu replies.

"That's right in your early Hollow days you two were friends, what happened exactly Captain," Kuro asks glancing at the rest of the crew.

"That's a story for another time, besides Harribel wants revenge as does most people that joined her, we're here to guard her," Hafu argues his tone rising.

"True, true well either way this'll be fun," Kuro says as he leans against the wall.

Before Hafu could reply Grimmjow appeared in front of him with bored eyes, Kuro jumped a bit and grabbed his steel war fan.

"Well aren't you the jumpy one," Grimmjow mocks with a small grin.

Kuro glared at him and relaxed a bit. Hafu sighed and looked at the 1st Espada.

"What do you need Grimmjow," Hafu asks.

"Our _Queen_ would like to speak to you 5th Espada," Grimmjow replies as he starts walking away.

"One sec Grimmjow I have questions," Hafu requests.

Grimmjow turns around with irritation all over his face.

"Why'd you rejoin the Espada, from what I heard you were the original 6th Espada then you lost to a Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki I think, then you joined them in the Quincy War where you nearly died again, so why are you back here," Hafu asks, Grimmjow walked up to Hafu then grabbed him by his neck a lifted him up.

Kuro placed his palm against Grimmjow's temple, the rest of the crew drew their weapons and surrounded Grimmjow.

"I highly recommend you let our Captain go Grimmjow," Kuraken suggests placing his harpoon against Grimmjow's neck.

"I wonder how much of your body will be left, after a point-blank **Cero** ," Kuro asks not moving his palm.

"Tch you weaklings think you can take me on, you're hilarious," Grimmjow taunts increasing his grip on Hafu neck, Hafu grabbed Grimmjow's arm but he couldn't do anything.

"Grimmjow, let him go," Oba orders.

"You'll regret this Grimmjow," Tenta says as he raises his Zanpakuto and tries to slice off Grimmjow's arm but Grimmjow lets go of Hafu and blocks Tenta's attack with his hand.

"You're the brother of Luppi aren't you, just another weakling," Grimmjow states letting go of Tenta's Zanpakuto. Hafu grabs Grimmow's shoulder turns him around and punches him in the face.

"Grimmjow, may I ask what's happening here," asks a voice from behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow tenses up and turns around to answer Harribel's question.

"Nothing ma'am," Grimmjow replies, before he vanishes he glares at Hafu and his crew. Hafu rubs his neck which was red from Grimmjow's grip.

"Sorry about him, he's been through hell," Harribel apologies.

"It's fine Queen Harribel, just got to learn how to keep my mouth shut," Hafu replies.

"Hey sister, why are you here," Oba asks putting his Zanpakuto away. Everyone relaxes and sheathes their Zanpakuto and goes back to doing what they were doing before.

"Nice to see you too Oba, Hafu I came here giving your orders during the invasion, your objective is eliminating squads 11, and 12," Harribel orders as she pats Oba's head.

"What're you going to do sister," Oba asks moving her hand from his head.

"You'll see, it's secret," Harribel looked Hafu dead in the eyes "Can I trust you to keep them busy."

"Of course, Harribel, let's just hope this plan will work," Hafu replies scratching his head.

"Well it was you and Onsurōto did come up with this plan so if it fails you have on one to blame but yourselves," Harribel retorts.

"You have a good point Harribel," Hafu replies grinning. Harribel smiles a little bit and vanishes from their sight.

"Squad 10 and 12 huh should be a lot of fun right captain," Kuro says as he walks away. Hafu sighs as he smiles at his crew.

 _With Grimmjow_

"Tch, bastard what gives him the right to ask about my past I'll rip his throat out," Grimmjow growls as he walks in the halls of Las Noches.

"That wouldn't be wise," a voice says behind him with a very childlike tone to it.

"Lluisa Domenech," Grimmjow growls as he turns around to see who was talking.

"Hello little kitten," Lluisa greets waving at him.

"Did you just call me a kitten," Grimmjow asks placing his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Lluisa disappears from Grimmjow's sight and reappeared on his shoulder.

"You know it's against the Queen's rules for us to fight right little kitten," Lluisa taunts as she dodges one of Grimmjow's punches.

"It's also against the rules to use **Sonido** in the halls of Las Noches you little brat," Grimmjow retorts trying to grab Lluisa but grabs air.

"Hehehe you're right little kitten our Queen would be very mad," Lluisa points out dodging another one of Grimmjow's punches.

"You know little kitten, you're pretty slow how come you're the first Espada," Liuisa asks jumping on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Because I'm strong, my lust for fighting keeps me going, wanting to kill everything," Grimmjow replies as he tries to grab Lluisa again but misses.

"Hehehe good answer little kitten, we'll all see what the previous 6th Espada and current 1st Espada can do during the invasion," Lluisa says giggling then vanishing from Grimmjow's sight.

"Tch what a brat," Grimmjow says to himself as he keeps walking down the halls of Las Noches.

 _With Runu and Jason_

"DAMMIT," Runu shouts releasing a large **Cero** towards the empty sands of Hueco Mundo. Jason was sitting down on a sand dune watching his comrade release his rage.

"Why do you hurt the dessert, what did it ever do to you," Jason asks sarcastically looking in the direction of the **Cero**.

"SHUT UP JASON, I'm going to kill every soul reaper I see, especially that Fuyu," Runu growls sitting down on the white sand.

"Well you're pretty lucky then," Jason says gaining the full attention of Runu.  
"Oh yeah, how so," Runu asks.

"Your assignment is squads 7 and 8, which according to our information, those two soul reapers you fought are the Lieutenants of those squads," Jason answers, Runu grins and starts to laugh like a manic.

"Well I'm gonna get some shut eye before we leave, have fun Runu," Jason says as he vanishes from Runu's view point, Runu looks at the empty dessert of Hueco Muendo with a grin plastered on his face.

"Looks I was right to join this little army she made, right Siroco," Runu asks his Zanpakuto spirit.

" _Don't care as long as we get to FIGHT, hey let's settle that score with that water reaper he was actually pretty good_ ," Siroco responds from inside Runu's head.

"He was alright, next time we'll crush him into grains of sand," Runu replies laughing some more, his Zanpakuto spirit laughed with him.

 _Human World_

 _Urahara's Shop_

A tall, lightly skinned man with cornrowed hair and a large handlebar mustache, is walking to the room which the four soul reapers carrying four trays of food. This man is known as Tessai Tsukabishi childhood friend of Urahara and fellow employee of his shop. Behind him is a tall young man around 27 with short spiky orange hair with brown eyes, he's wearing a white shirt with black strips running horizontally with jeans. This famous man is known as Ichigo Kurosaki hero of the Winter War and the Quincy War.

"Hey uh Tessai do you need any help carrying those," Ichigo asks looking at Tessai.

"No thank you Ichigo-don, but if you could open the door that would be helpful," Tessai replies arriving at the door with the four soul reapers in it.

Ichigo sighs and opens the sliding door, revealing three soul reapers in the room, Fuyu and Kohana are sitting down with their Zanpaktou on their laps. Toshiro is looking out the window who seems to be thinking.

Ichigo narrows his eyes at the young captain, he walks over to him and hits him on the head, hard. Toshiro looks up at Ichiro with a glare not knowing who hit him.

"Hey what's the big-," Toshiro started.

"The big idea is all the noise you guys make so early in the morning, you're lucky I had to help around the house," Ichiro counters interrupting Toshiro.

"Come now everyone let's calm down and-," Tessai starts.

"SHUT UP," Ichiro and Toshiro shout causing Tessai to be depressed in the corner.

"Why are there holes in houses and streets Toshiro explain THAT," Ichigo demands crossing his arms and glaring at Toshiro.

"Alright 1: IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA, and 2: we ran into two problems, more like they found us first," Toshiro explains standing up on his feet.

"What more hollows, just when we finally thought we got through all of these wars," Ichiro complains looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry Ichigo but you don't need to involve yourself in this one, Head Captain's orders," Toshiro says.

"Are you guys so sure about that, think about the last two wars, you guys got slaughtered," Ichigo asks.

"Tell me Ichigo, have these new hollows attacked your family yet, or even your human friends at least," Toshiro asks already knowing the answer.

"Well no… but they hurt you guys and you guys are my friends-," Ichigo started but Toshiro interrupted him.

"We're not children Kurosaki, we're way older than you, this time it's our job to fight not yours."

Ichigo looks down and nods and turns his head to the two Lieutenants and asks "Who're they."

"Some new Lieutenants that came to the human world with me and Rangiku, and here in a bit they'll be here by themselves while Rangiku and I go give our report," Toshiro explains.

"You sure that's wise leaving them here without a captain, those hollows could attack again," Ichigo asks cracking his neck.

"They'll be fine, worst comes to worst they'll have to saved," Toshiro answers.

"Hey if these hollows do give you guys a hard time, you know where to find us CAPTAIN Hitsugaya," Ichigo says as he walks out the room and leaves the shop.

Toshiro looks at the two Lieutenants and sighs then takes a plate of food and eats, he looked at where Tessai was but he just vanished.

 _Fuyu's Inner World_

Fuyu wakes up to find himself underwater looking at a glowing underwater city, above him was the surface with a bright hot sun. All around him there seem to be little fishes swimming by him. A figure starts swimming towards him, he has crystal blue hair and beard, sea green eyes that seemed to glow with the city. The figure is wearing lightweight armor that's similar to Fuyu's **Bankai** but it seemed to have little designs that swam around it. Also he didn't have legs, he has a fish tail that is a mix of light green and dark blue.

"Hey Mize, I see everything has been going well down here," Fuyu greets his Zanpaktou Spirit.

"It is good to see you too friend, so why have you returned here Fuyu," Mize asks.

"I just to know if there's anything I should know about our **Bankai,** like anymore techniques you can teach me," Fuyu asks.

"I've helped you with the basics, the rest you must do yourself Fuyu," Mize replies crossing his arms giving Fuyu a smile.

"*sighs* I figured you'd say that Mize, can you at least give me a hint," Fuyu asks

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it, Fuyu you must think like water, think about how the water flows and make that your weapon," Mize answers.

"I don't get it but okay, thanks partner for the small advice," Fuyu says as he returns to his world.

"Now should I try and make sharks or whales first," Mize mumbles to himself.

 _Kohana's Inner World_

Kohan wakes up on a cloud with a bright sun above her blinding her for a few seconds. She looks down and sees large tornadoes from an F-3 tornado to an F-5 tornado. Kohana sees in the distance something flying towards her at high speeds, almost like a jet.

"Oh no NOT AGAIN," Kohana shouts rolling away just barely missing her.

"Good job Kohana, so you do know how to dodge, then why didn't you dodge that hollows attack, if it wasn't for Fuyu right now you'd be dead," the flying jet like thing shouts.

"You know why Kazerokumaru, you know I can't handle scorpions very well," Kohana replies looking at her Zanpaktou Spirit fly then land in front of her.

Kazerokumaru is a very beautiful green hawk, he's double Kohana's height standing proudly spearing his wings.

"So what will you do to get over this fear of yours Kohana," Kazerokumaru asks looking down at Kohana.

"That's why I came here, to discuss it with you Kazerokumaru, I need your help to get me over this stupid fear," Kohana answers.

Kazerokumaru looks at Kohana, seeing the small light of fear being overshadowed by determination, he smiles a little bit.

"Fine I'll help you Kohana on one condition," Kazerokumaru requests.

"Anything," Kohana answers.

"After we get over your fear we start **Bankai** training, deal," Kazrokumaru asks.

Kohana takes a deep breathe before answering her Zanpaktou's question.

"Yes, I'll do it partner," Kohana replies. Kazerokumaru smiles and nods towards his partner.

 **Again I'm sorry for the really late chapter but hey**

 **AOT season 2 is tomorrow so that'll be fun to watch**

 **Anyway I'm going to sleep night**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for the huge gap between chapters**

 **Short story, I've been busy with my summer job, and football with not a lot of time on my hands to write**

 **Not to worry tho, with my new schedule I should have more time to write**

 **So enjoy Chapter 5 I went kind of crazy with this one.**

Chapter 5: Connections

 _Las Noches_

Harribel is currently walkng down the halls of Las Noches as she approached a large door, she opened and caught a knife that was being thrown at her.

"Ah Queen Harribel, sorry I thought you'd be that annoying panther or goat," Motoru apologized as he bowed and caught the knife Harribel threw back at him.

"Its fine, any news in the human world after Espada's 4 and 6 assault on them," Harribel replied in a emotionless tone as she walked in the room to get a better view of the TVs on the walls.

"Due to my teams scouting it seems that captain Toshiro and his Lieutenant Rangiku are leaving the human world to make a report back to their Head Captain," Motoru explains as he points to one of the TV monitors.

The TV shows Toshiro and his Lieutenant opening a gate back to the Soul Society. Fuyu and Kohana waving goodbye with Urahara right beside them with his fan covering half of his face.

"So two Lieutenants remain in the Human World, should be easy pickings," Motoru points out as he leans back in his chair.

"True, send the two members of your squad and Han's squad to finish them off," Harribel orders as she starts to walk out of the room not waiting for Motoru's answer.

"As you command Queen Harribel," Motoru replied with a hint sarcasm within his voice. Motoru grabs a headset and puts it on.

"Did you all hear her, I want Uaiodu and Doragu to meet with the Los Monstruos and decide who will go with you, tell them it's an order from the Queen to eliminate two Soul Reapers In the Human World," Motoru orders through the mic before taking it off not hearing what the rest of his squad has to say.

 _Human World_

Fuyu is currently sitting out on the porch looking up at the clear blue sky when Kohana joined him. They sat in silence for a while until Kohana broke the ice.

"Why'd you join the Gotei 13 Fuyu?"

"Isn't it obvious, where I grew up there wasn't a lot to do, people stayed away from me due to my stronger spiritual pressure, with nothing else to do I enrolled into the Academy and become a Soul Reaper to do something with my after life," Fuyu explained.

"Interesting backstory, I took you for the type with tragic backstory," Kohana replied.

"Nope nothing tragic about, what about you Kohana," Fuyu asks.

"Me? Oh, well I was taken in by these very nice people when I first arrived, then as I grew up I had an unusual spiritual pressure growth and so they sent me to the Academy to learn how to control it and well here we are now," Kohana explains.

"Looks like we both don't have tragic backstories, at least you had someone to take of you, I was alone with no one to take care of me," Fuyu points out.

"I was just one of the lucky ones I guess," Kohana replies.

"Ah here you to are just a heads four Arrancar are heading this way, have fun," Urahara says as he pops his heads out his door.

"How do you know," Fuyu asks as he stands along with Kohana who pulled out her Zanpaktou.

"Oh I have monitors, and motion sensors set up all over this town just in case," Urahara explains as he closes his door.

"Aren't you going to help us," both Kohana and Fuyu ask towards Urahara. They received no answer.

Fuyu jumped on top of the shop then to a large house to get a better view of the area.

"Do you see anything Fuyu," Kohana shouted from the bottom. Fuyu didn't answer instead he narrowed his eyes and drew his Zanpaktou and held in front of him.

"There's something-" Fuyu started to say but was engulfed by a large red blast sending Fuyu into several houses and creating a huge crater in the road.

"Really? Is that he has to offer, in only took one **Cero** blast to take him out," said a voice above Kohana. Kohana went to the top of the house that Fuyu was on to see who said that. When she got there, four men were on top of the same building has her.

"Well hello miss, sorry about your friend my name is Rippa Sunappa Tiburon," said the one on the very left. He is a good-looking man with shoulder-length, blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a gray uniform, his mask remain is a shark fin on his back, and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a trident.

"Can we hurry up and kill these Soul Reapers and get back to Las Noches," the one next to him said, he is a young man with short, black hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black and crimson Chinese uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with circular shaped guard.

"Be patient Uaiodu, we'll be done here soon," said the one right beside him, this young boy has the appearance of a sixteen years old boy with spiky purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt.

"You're an idiot Doragu if you think Uaiodu has any patience," says the one on the very right, this one has a slim man with spiky, light blue hair, yellow eyes, has sharp teeth, and wears a yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a golden blade.

"Shut up Tsuin, just because you're related to the previous 1st Espada doesn't mean anything," Uaiodu retorts with a grin.

"I'm so sorry about my 'friends' miss, we'll be killing you now," Rippa apologizes charging a red **Cero** and the end of his index finger.

" **Reveal the Four Winds Kazerokumaru** ," Kohana chants entering her Shikai with her 6 swords floating around her.

"You're too late miss prepare to eat this **Cero** ," Rippa says as he releases the **Cero** towards Kohana. Kohana has three swords in front of her and her other three swords generating gusts of wind from behind her.

The red **Cero** makes contact with Kohana's first three swords, which seemed to redirect the blast up away from her. The four Arrancar have a look of surprise especially Rippa.

"Well this certainly won't be boring," Uaidou says with a smirk as he draws his Zanpaktou. The other three follow suit drawing their Zanpaktou.

"How'd you do that miss," Rippa asks.

"I used the wind to deflect your blast, I think I'll this technique **Kaze no shōheki** ," Kohana replies with a smirk across her face.

"That really hurt you bastard," said a voice behind the four Arrancar. They turn their heads slightly to see Fuyu standing there with the top half of his Soul Reaper uniform gone.

"Now I'm pissed you bastards, I suggest you prepare yourself for a beating like never before," Fuyu says in a very dark tone drawing his Zanpaktou before him and muttering a few words.

" **Bankai: Mizu ejji namj**." Fuyu enters his Bankai from before with the same armor and Trident. The four Espada scatter to different rooftops to avoid the water that was released from Fuyu's Bankai.

"Glad to have you back Fuyu," Kohana says with a smile.

"No time for chat, you take two and I'll take two," Fuyu orders glaring at Rippa and Tsuin. Kohana looked a little hurt but pushed those emotions down and focused at the task at hand, defeating these Arrancar.

"This should be a lot of fun SOUL REAPERS," Uaidou shouted holding his katana above him.

"Indeed, one has Banaki and the other is quiet smart," Rippa points out as he raises his Trident in front of him.

"It's been awhile since I've had to use this," Tsuin says while rising his wakizashi to the right of him and pointing the blade down.

"I would like to end this quickly and go back home," Doragu points out as he holds his katana in front of him placing both hands on it.

" **Fight Fiercely, Salvaje Guerrero**!"

Uaidou gains a black and crimson armor and he gains a black helmet when he enters his Resurrección.

" **Sink the Enemy, Gran Tiburón Blanco**!"

Rippa takes the form of a humanoid shark when he activates his Resurrección.

" **Howl to the Moon, Hombre Lobo**!"

Tsuin takes a werewolf like appearance with orange hair all over his body and a wolf head popping out of each shoulder.

" **Run like the Wind, Rapido Guerrero**!"

Doragu gains yellow armor with turbos in the feet and he also gets a purple helmet.

Both Fuyu and Kohana were surprised at the sudden spike in their reiatsu, they were almost on the same level as Runu.

"These guys aren't going to make this easy, are they," Kohana asks.

"Nope not in the slightest," Fuyu retorts placing both hands on his Trident, getting ready for a brawl.

Out of no where both Tsuin and Rippa charged Fuyu, Tsuin's claws glowed yellow and grew larger while Rippa covered his fists in a thick layer of ice. Fuyu swung his Trident horizontal which caused Rippa to go above and Tsuin to go below.

" **Garra Lunar** ," Tsuin whispered.

" **Manipulation** ," Rippa whispered.

Tsuin swung his claws upward while Rippa swung his fists downward both connecting with Fuyu sending him back into a building. Tsuin's yellow claws scattered as well as Rippa's ice covered fists.

" _Odd, that blow would have completely destroyed a boulder_ ," Rippa says a bit confused.

" _I agree, my claws have never broken before_ ," Tsuin says confused as well.

"Well allow me to answer your questions," Fuyu replies getting out of the house, away from the confused and scared family.

"My armor is made from a metal from the Legendry city Atlantis, it'll take a lot more than that to even fracture it," Fuyu continues spinning his trident.

" _You shouldn't get so cocky Soul Reaper_ ," Rippa says.

Fuyu smirks then **Flash Steps** behind them surrounding his Trident in water and tries to stab Rippa but a wall of ice appears in front of him stopping his assault.

" _You should know that there are TWO OF US SOUL REAPER_ ," Tsuin shouts while delivering a roundhouse kick to Fuyu's chest sending him back a couple of feet.

'This will be a lot harder with two of them,' Fuyu says in his head to Mize.

'Indeed, but not impossible,' Mize replies.

" **Cero Clamoroso** ," Tsuin mutters as one yellow **Cero** charges in front of his mouth and on the mouth of the wolves on his shoulders. All three **Ceros** release and combine into one large yellow blast heading towards Fuyu.

'Fuyu say these words in order to counter that blast, if not we're going to die,' Mize says to Fuyu with worry in his voice. Fuyu nodded trusting his Zanpaktou spirit.

" **The Greek God Poseidon controls the ocean in the east, the Roman God Neptune controls the ocean in the west, Ocean in the east and west head my call, Neptune grant me stronger defenses, Poseidon give me more power to overpower my enemies, GRAND FLOOD** ," Fuyu shouts as a large light consumes him and Tsuin's attack harmlessly bounces off it, like water going over, and around a rock in a river. The light died down and Fuyu emerged looking and feeling more powerful than before.

Fuyu's armor changed having gold trimmings and having a slight greenish glow, his Trident stayed the same except for the points changing from three to five the blue glow the emitted from it. Fuyu's hair changed to green while his eyes changed to blue.

" _Looks like we have to go all out too Rippa_ ," Tsuin Points feeling the rise in Spiritual Pressure from Fuyu.

" _Seems like it, well looks like the city might be destroyed_ ," Rippa adds on.

"Shame that won't happen because no one can defy the power that the old Gods hold," Fuyu says pointing his new Trident at the duo.

"PREPARE TO TASTE THE TRUE POWER OF THE OCEAN," Fuyu shouts.

 **Not sure when Chapter 6 will be out, but it will be out**

 **But just it will be out hopefully by next month but who knows**

 **I had a blast writing this and again a huge thanks to Darkmachines for the Arrancars he made**

 **Hope everyone has a great day, and I'll see you next time**


	7. Chapter 6

**HERE'S CHAPTER 6 FOLKS**

Chapter 6:

 _With Toshiro and Rangiku_

As Toshiro and Rangiku were running through the Dangai when Toshiro stopped and looked back in the direction they came from.

"What's wrong Captain, why'd you stop," Rangiku asked confused as to why Toshiro stopped running.

"Something… isn't right, Rangiku you go on ahead and explain what we discussed before we left, I'll head back to check on something," Toshiro orders running back in the direction they came in.

"Captain wait!" Rangiku shouted, but Toshiro just ignored Rangiku's shout and kept running. Rangiku herself sighed and kept running in the direction that they were heading to from the start.

After several minutes of running/walking Rangiku made it back to the Soul Society, and waiting for her was surprisingly is the Head Captain Shunsei of squad 1.

"Ah Head Captain, it's a surprise to see you here," Rangiku exclaimed quickly dropping to her knees.

"It's alright Lieutenant Rangiku relax and stand up please," Shunsei says holding his hand up. Rangiku stands up and looks at Shunsei with concern in her eyes.

"Head Captain I have a report from Captain Toshiro, I think everyone should hear this," Rangiku states. Shunsei nods then sends out several Hell Butterflies to the Captains of each squad calling for an emergency meeting. Shunsei and Rangiku both **Flash Step** to the meeting hall to get things ready.

After a half hour all Captains, except Toshiro, were present in the hall waiting for the reason they were summoned.

"Good now that everyone is here we can begin, we got a report from Toshiro saying that the Arrancars are back and want to start a war with us," Shunsei explains.

"Was Toshiro able to see how strong these Arrancars are, and do they truly stand as a threat," Mayuri asks looking slightly interested.

"According to Toshiro, he fought the Fourth Espada and he struggled due to him manipulating fire, but in terms of raw strength the Espada was stronger," Shunsei answered rubbing his chin.

"We should lead an assault on their base of operations," Shinji suggests with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bring the fight to them eh, I like it," Kenpachi says agreeing to Shinji's plan with a grin, surprising Shinji. Mayuri seemed to also agree with this plan further surprising Shinji.

"Problem is that we don't know where their base is," Suì-Fēng says pointing a flaw in the plan, giving Shinji a breath of relief.

"What about **Las Noches** , the old kingdom left behind by Aizen," Rukia suggests bringing up the old topic of Aizen's base.

"True, it could be possible that a higher power could have moved in and brought it back together," Iba suggests gaining a few raised eyebrows.

"It could be possible," Mayuri says agreeing with Iba's theory.

"Plus, most of us here have been to **Las Noches** and know the layout well enough to assault it," Byakuya adds to the discussion.

"Question is how do we get there," Kensei asks rubbing the back of his head.

"I could build a entrance that is similar to a Hollow's **Garganta** but I will need… help," Mayuri says a little bit irritated at himself for saying help.

"What was that Mayuri, did you say you need help with something," Shinji says furthering angering Mayuri.

"YES, I need that fool Urahara's help, he's already made one before so he's our best chance at getting to **Las Noches** ," Mayuri explains with a face full of anger.

"Well I think we have our plan of getting in, now for our plan of attack, Rukia, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Byakuya, you four have fought in **Las Noches** , anything you want to suggest," Shunsei asks the four captains.

"There will most likely be 10 Espada's, if they're sticking to tradition, with some underlings," Byakuya adds to the conversation.

"We'll need to be in groups, two captains and two Lieutenant, if these Espadas have underlings then we can't be having them interfere with our battles," Mayuri suggests gaining a few nods from the other captains.

"Whoever is leading them must be powerful, and out for revenge against us, proceed with caution, we leave in one hour, meeting dismissed," Shunsei announced as all the other captains **Flash Stepped** away leaving Shunsei alone.

 _With Kohana after Fuyu was knocked away_

" _It seems you're at a disadvantage Soul Reaper_ ," Doragu hums from his helmet. Both he and Uaidou land on top a house and stare at Kohana who's still hovering in the air with her six swords swirling around her.

"Seems like it Hollows, but I'll still hold my ground against you," Kohana responds snapping her fingers and three blades charged the Arrancar pair.

Before the three blades make contact Doragu channels his Reiatsu forming a large green blade and parries the three swords. Kohana narrows her eyes and brings back her three swords.

" _This won't take long_ ," Uaidou points out crossing his arms and shaking his head.

" _That other Soul Reaper seemed to have more power than this one, he would a lot more fun to fight_ ," Doragu says shaking his head as well.

'Kazerokumaru any advice would be lovely right now,' Kohana asks her Zanpaktou Spirit who responds with small advice.

'Keep calm, they're doubting your skill, use that to your advantage.'

Kohana looks back the two Hollows and starts thinking of a plan to take them out. Uaidou vanishes from sight and Doragu charged straight ahead summoning another green sword of energy. Kohana sends two swords to engage Doragu or at least slow him down while she looks for the other one.

Uaidou appears above Kohana with his fists covered in fire.

" **Asalto** **Llametante** ," Uaidou whispers as he punches Kohana in the head sending her flying into a house with her swords falling.

" _Just one attack, what a disappointment_ ," Uaidou says as the flames go away. Doragu flies next to Uaidou dispelling his swords and crossing his arms.

Kohana stumbled out of the house with a large burn mark on her face, she could only open one eye. Kohana summoned her swords around her again and narrowed her one open eye. She held her hands out in front of her and starts chanting.

" **Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!** **Hadō #63** **Raikōhō** **."**

A large yellow ball of electricity forms on Kohana's hands and launches itself towards the two Arrancar. Both of them drop to the ground to try and dodge but the yellow lighting follows them. Uaidou smiles under his helmet as he stomps the ground then lava comes out of the ground to counter Kohana's attack.

" _Magma Pared_ ," Uaidou says as the two attacks connect, both canceling each other out. Kohana Flash Steps behind both Arrancars with two swords in hand and tries to cut Doragu, but her swords couldn't cut the armor. Doragu punched Kohana in gut sending her flying. Unknown to Doragu three sword started to generate a small tornado on top of him, sucking the oxygen out of the Doragu forcing him to his knees.

Uaidou shocked at what he was seeing didn't notice the sword moving at high speeds from up top. The sword went through his armor, through his shoulder and came out the other end. Uaidou's arm was almost cut off from that attack. Uaidou grabbed his arm in shock and turned towards Kohana who was walking towards the small tornado, brought back one of her swords, dispelled the tornado and stabbed the shocked Doragu in the arm making him howl.

Growling, Uaidou grabbed a rock surrounded it in his Reiatsu making it really hot, almost melting it and throws it with his good arm.

" _Granada Magma_ ," Uaidou whispers as the rock makes contact with Kohana's side, only to be bounced back zipping past Uaidou's head. Both Arrancars were shocked at this sudden turn around by Kohana, but Doragu smiled as he slammed the ground generating high winds to counter Kohana's high winds.

" _Tormenta Nebulosa_ ," Doragu shouts as he pushes back Kohana with his winds. Everything started to fly away Uaidou stood up and planted his feet in the ground to keep himself from flying away. Both winds pushed against each other neither one gaining any ground.

'Are you going to let him kill you, then your friends in the Soul Society, DON'T LET UP KOHANA,' Kazerokumaru shouts at Kohana and seems to appear next to her flapping his wings. Kohana starts to move forward gaining some ground against Doragu. Uaidou starts to throw more larger rocks infused with his Reiastu, but the very ground itself was being shredded by the winds, those rocks were being destroyed then blown away.

" _How are you this powerful Soul Reaper_ ," Doragu shouts over the winds. Kohana doesn't answer as she keeps moving forward. Doragu is forced to use only one arm due to his other one losing all feeling in it. Kohana is only a couple feet away when she gave one last push and was crushing and shredding Doragu. Finally the winds settled, the ones left standing are Kohana and Uaidou who was shocked seeing Doragu defeated.

" _You son of a bitch, I'm going to rip you apart with my one arm_ ," Doragu growls ripping his feet out of the ground and gathering his Reiastu into his hand forming a flaming fist and vanishes from sight only to reappear behind Kohana and punch her in the back sending her flying into another building. Kohana lies in the rubble unmoving, Uaidou smirks in the victory that he has achieved.

"I wouldn't be too sure you've completely won Arrancar," said a voice from behind Uaidou, he turns around to see a small figure wearing a captains Haori, Toshiro has returned to the Human World.

Uaidou looks at Toshiro and smiles, he grabs a large rock infuses his Reiastu in it and throws it at Toshiro, who vanishes from sight and reappears behind Uaidou sheathing his sword.

"I don't have time to waste on you," Toshiro says as he starts running towards Kohana, Uaidou falls to the ground with a large cut across his chest, blood splattered on the ground.

Toshiro picks Kohana up and looks in the direction of where Fuyu is fighting, Toshiro shakes his head and starts running towards Urahara's shop.

 _With Fuyu_

Fuyu hovered in air looking down at Rippa and Tsuin, his eyes switching from blue to sea green. Rippa seemed to glare at Fuyu while Tsuin seemed to be surprised at Fuyu's new form, he seemed to radiate the sea, a living ocean.

'Careful partner, you have a limited amount of time in this form,' Mize says to Fuyu but received no response from him.

Fuyu narrowed his eyes at the two Arrcanars below him and swiped right with his new Trident which knocked Tsuin away into a building, Rippa seemed surprised by this and looked to where Tsuin was knocked away. He looked back at Fuyu but he was in front of him.

" _You're not the same Soul Reaper from before, who are you_ ," Rippa asks as he looks Fuyu in the eyes. Fuyu smiles and places his hand on Rippa's chest and a large blast of water erupted from his hand. Rippa swiped left and the water blast was deflected.

"Just as I thought you also have the power of water, that means your power rivals mine," Fuyu says his own voice changing to something more powerful. Rippa looked at the clouds that were passing by then looked back at Fuyu.

"If you're thinking about using those clouds as a source for a surpraise attack that won't happen," Fuyu says laying out Rippa's plan and destroying it.

Rippa jumped back and gathered water in the form of sharks and launched them at Fuyu who tilited his head. Two large yellow orbs glowed from where Tsuin was knocked away.

" _Tiburon Torpedo_ ," Rippa shouts as the sharks make their way to Fuyu.

" _Cero Clamoroso_ ," Tsuin mutters as he releases both Ceroscombine into one and move at high speeds towards Fuyu who just stared at both attacks and sighed. Fuyu pointed his Trident at the incoming Cero beams and his left and at the water sharks and muttered a few words in response to those attacks.

"Oi sfaíres tou Poseidóna(Poseidon's Bullets)."

Out of the five tips of Fuyu's Trident long streams of water came out and countered Tsuin's attack and destroyed it. Out of Fuyu's hand one large blast of water came out to meet the sharks and swallowed them whole, then Fuyu clenched his fist creating a ball of water and launching at Tsuin. Tsuin's eyes widened at the large ball of water heading straight for him when it stopped in front of him. Rippa had his hand held out shaking but stopping the attack.

"It seems you're not my rival in power Soul," Fuyu says as he appears from behind Rippa stabbing him through the chest with his trident. Rippa coughed up blood and is Resurrecciónfaded away, Fuyu pulled his Trident out and let Rippa's body fell to the ground.

A sudden spike in Spiritual Pressure from where Tsuin was laying, destroying the ball of water and grabbed Fuyu's face and threw him through three buildings. Tsuin looked the same except his eyes glowed red while his body has a golden aura.

"Looks like you were holding back Soul, this must be what you'd call Rage mode, only activated when your rage is at its peak," Fuyu says as he gets back with minimal damage on him.

Tsuin just growls and charges Fuyu with nothing but bloodlust and rage.

 **And there's Chapter 6**

 **it's out much later than I liked but I got it done**


End file.
